The invention relates generally to the analysis of aqueous solutions for uranium content and, more particularly to a method for analyzing aqueous solutions for uranium content employing laser exitation phosphorimetry.
Conventional fluorometric methods of analysis for uranium in aqueous samples suffer from a lack of sensitivity, limited precision, and complicated time-consuming preparative chemistry. For example, the routine analysis of urine from uranium content may require a one liter sample, involve a multiple step preliminary chemical procedure, and only be able to detect down to 5 parts per billion uranium. In addition, quenching by various inorganic ions and spurious fluorescing by organics will give false results.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for analyzing the uranium concentration in aqueous solutions with little or not chemical pretreatment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an instrumental method for the correction of sample matrix interferences while analyzing uranium concentration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for uranium analysis with improved detection limits, precision, and accuracy.
Other object, advantages and novel features of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.